Game machines exist which input characters, numbers, direction, or magnitude by using devices such as switches, keyboards, levers, or balls, in amusement apparatuses which operate in response to user input.
In game machines which are used, for example, for providing horoscopes and matchmaking, a birthday is entered using numeric keys and a name is entered using character keys. On the basis of these inputs, a fortune-telling database is searched, and a corresponding message is displayed on a display device printed by a printing device.
Thus, in conventional amusement apparatuses, the input may be limited to manual entry. This input method may be difficult for those not accustomed to keyboard input. In addition, the input information may be limited to such parameters as birthday, blood type, sex, and name, and the message outputs as a result of this processing may tend to be monotonous.